


Don't call me a parasite!

by SailorYue



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Arguing, Other, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Prequel to "Through all the sorrows and delights. I'll keep your love beside me" essentially the argument that lead up to it.





	Don't call me a parasite!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through all the sorrows and delights. I'll keep your love beside me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701970) by [SailorYue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue). 



  
Eddie: PARASITE!  
Venom: APOLOGIZE!  
Eddie: No!  
Venom: **APOLOGIZE!!**  
Eddie: Why? It's what you are!  
Venom: IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK OF US, EDDIE?  
Eddie: .... Well yeah!


End file.
